


Philosophical Discussions

by eymberfyire (gracefulfallen)



Series: Loose Threads [6]
Category: Tortall - Tamora Pierce
Genre: Behind the Scenes, Canon Compliant, F/F, Ficlet, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, clash of tortallan and yamani culture, the study group takes a break
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 04:46:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9863546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gracefulfallen/pseuds/eymberfyire
Summary: A collection of ficlets about the relationship between Kel and Lalasa, written for Goldenlake's SMACKDOWN in 2010 and 2013.  Other than the paring there is no theme or continuity to the works.  They are mostly canon compliant, and have been loosely arranged in chronological order.





	

“You worry too much about that damn maid of yours.” Merric drawls in his languid way while sprawled on Neal’s bed with his book. It is study hour for the pages, but they are taking a brief break. “It’s bad to encourage them so much. Besides – I think yours is a bit… odd.” 

Kel doesn’t quite understand when some of the boys in the room giggle and exchange glances, but Neal puts a hand on her shoulder as if she might need to be calmed. She shoots him an inquisitive look before saying evenly, “Lalasa is just frightened of you lot. You make her nervous.”

“But she seems quite fond of you.” Merric is quite serious now, sitting up as he speaks. The other boys are looking from him to Kel and back, and nodding. “She and her friend - they're not right. You’d do best to let her go. You don’t need her kind around – people talk badly enough about you as it is.” 

“It’s what we discussed after that brawl in the barn, Kel.” Neal murmurs to her, his hand still on her shoulder.

Kel feels cold all over, numb and quietly furious. Her face is as still and emotionless as ever, but Neal tenses his hand on her shoulder again, holding her down so she cannot stand. 

“This is silly.” She says quietly. The boys in the room freeze. They know this tone, and it usually ends poorly for the one that caused it. “Merric, I’ll thank you to keep your thoughts about her to yourself. She is my maid, and I won’t have you insulting her further around me. More than that, she is my friend. Respect that.”

She stands up and gathers her things, forcing Neal to let her go. The boys are silent, and Merric is shame-faced, refusing to meet her eyes. 

When Kel gets to the door, she turns. “One last thing. I don’t care who she loves. It’s not an issue for the Yamanis. I don’t find it one either.” She eyes the boys for a moment, before continuing. “We’re entering into a treaty with them. Our future queen is of their people, and their influence and way of thinking is bound to have an influence on ours. There’s many things that will be changing around Tortall soon. You lot had better get used to it.”


End file.
